


Under the mistletoe

by YuukoUchiha



Series: I always knew [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Cute Kids, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukoUchiha/pseuds/YuukoUchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Namikazes are having their Christmas dinner along with their long-time friends, the Uchihas. And while Kushina and Mikoto are finishing the last details Fugaku shows Minato who does he really belong to... even when the ring on his finger might say different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction-net on January 2009.  
> This fic was beta'ed by my twiny Aikage, however English is not my first language, I hope you can forgive my mistakes. 
> 
> This if is dedicated to HSBS

"Yeay!" A kid's voice was heard after the bell rang, signaling the new arrival. A small thud against the door was followed by the rapid clicking of the handle when it was unsuccessfully opened.

"Sasuke," came the deep voice, "I have already told you that you shouldn't get the door."

"Naruto!" The small child screamed, not paying attention to his father.

"Sas'ke!" The kid giggled trying to reach his friend with his little hand while he was in his mother's arms.

The Namikaze family waited patiently as the door was opened, smiling at the grown up who greeted them.

"Merry Christmas." Kushina greeted as Fugaku nodded in acknowledgment.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he ran outside, only to be grabbed by the older blond.

"Hi there, little guy!" Minato greeted as he lifted the boy. His only response was a hand on his face while the other hand was trying to reach his son. He sighed; it was the same every time their families met.

Kushina smiled fondly as she came closer to her husband, with their son still in her arms trying to reach Sasuke as well.

"Welcome home" Naruto said as Sasuke gave him a small peck on his cheek.

Minato sighed again. Every time they saw each other, Naruto would welcome Sasuke home even if they arrived at Fugaku's house, or if they met at the park or in a restaurant. Every time it was the same. They were used to it by now; the boys wouldn't listen to anybody until they had greeted each other. It was cute if you thought about it.

"Welcome!" Mikoto said as she entered, wiping her hands with her apron. "What are you still doing in there?" she asked. Realization hit her when she saw the kids. "Itachi, honey... could you help them with your brothers?"

The oldest son nodded as he walked towards the entrance as well. "Naruto" He called when the small boys were placed on the floor.

"'tachi!" Naruto greeted as he ran unsteadily towards him. "Big brother" Naruto said while he gave him a peck on the cheek just as Sasuke had given him a few minutes ago.

Not noticing or even caring when the grown ups had entered the house with all the gifts, Sasuke held Naruto's hand and led him to play on their own beside the Christmas tree.

"Hi, Itachi."

"Hello, Minato." Itachi nodded, coming closer to help with the packages.

"Oh, take this one," Minato said as he handed him a red box, "Could you take it to the tree? Don't peek" he winked at Itachi.

"Yes" Itachi answered seriously, taking the box offered to him. He walked away to check on the kids and to place the box beside the other gifts, noticing with a small smile that the box was for him.

"I swear Fugaku... that kid doesn't act his age."

"He's an Uchiha my friend" Fugaku answered as he suddenly grabbed his friend's hand pulling Minato forward, almost making him fall as he smacked him on his back. "He is my son" Fugaku said proudly.

"Man! That hurt!" Minato whined. "And it's the "your son" part I'm worried about," he teased as he backed away –just in case. "I left something in the car"

"Mikoto, it smells wonderful." Kushina said when they reached the living room, appreciating the well decorated home.

"Thank you" Mikoto said, blushing a little bit at Kushina's words. On these occasions they usually went to the Namikaze house but this year they hadn't been able to.

"I have been telling her so, Kushina," Fugaku told her, "but you know her as I do." Fugaku said as he gave his wife a peck on the lips making his wife blush. "She worries too much."

"Here you go, Mikoto." Minato said as he gave her a dark chocolate cake, chuckling when he heard her moan a bit. Kushina's cooking had always been good but her desserts were orgasmic.

"Take that to the kitchen, Mikoto" Kushina said, eyeing her husband suspiciously. "He tried to convince me to let him eat it on own way here, and to tell you that you had forgotten to ask us to bring the dessert."

"You traitor," Minato said in false hurt. "Now you will have to think of something to make it up to me," he said slyly as he hugged her, kissing her lips. Nobody but Itachi noticed how Fugaku's eyes were suddenly watching something else.

\- - - - -

"Dinner will be ready in an hour or so," Mikoto announced when they were all sitting in the living room with drinks. "What do you wanna do in the meantime?"

"Oh... Not that 'what do you wanna do', I'll help you of course!" Kushina said as she stood up.

"But tonight you are our guest!"

"C'mon Mikoto, we are family" Kushina told her with one hand on her hip "There is no such thing as 'we are your guest'."

Really, what could Mikoto say to that?

"Well ladies, in that case I will challenge Fugaku to a chess game!"

"Do you wanna lose again?"

"Hey!" Minato said defending his pride at the giggles in the house "I'm not that bad!" He looked around "Am I, Kushina?"

"No my dear," Kushina said with a smile on her lips, "You are getting better."

"Yeay!" All the adults turned around to see a giggling Naruto destroying the block tower Sasuke had made, grabbing some blocks and throwing them in the air. He winced slightly when one block hit his head and smiled at Sasuke who had already begun to remake the tower one white block, purple, green, blue, light blue, yellow, orange, red, white, purple, green, blue, yellow, orange, red...

"Are they behaving?" Minato asked Itachi apprehensively.

"Yes, Sasuke has been building towers so Naruto can play with them." Itachi said as Naruto started to build blocks as well, making Sasuke glare a bit about the color being out of order, but when Naruto smiled at him he forgot about it.

"They are fine, Minato," Fugaku said, "Let's go play that game you wanted."

\- - - - -

When they reached the second floor, Minato was taken aback when instead of heading to Fugaku's studio they went to his room. A dreadful feeling filled his senses; he wouldn't dare, would he?

"C'mon," Fugaku said annoyed when he saw Minato's hesitancy, "I just want to show you something."

"What?" Minato said defensively.

"Here it is," Fugaku said as he grabbed a dvd, heading towards his portable dvd player, and turning it on. "Just wait a second."

Minato sat on the bed uncomfortably. He felt like he was trespassing... like he shouldn't be there. He knew of the danger it represented with him being there... The same instant they had reached the second floor, the atmosphere had changed.

But he didn't have more time to reflect on those thoughts because when the dvd player, which was placed at the head of the bed, started to play, he froze. There he was, in the living room of his current place, with Kushina.

"What the fuck Fugaku?!" He almost yelled ready to stand up, but before he could, those strong hands pushed him down again. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Oh... I think you know what this means," Fugaku whispered in his ear, making shivers run down his spine. "I'll show you who you belong to."

"Asshole!" Minato spat, annoyed, ready to get into a fight when he recognized the day of the scene before his eyes. It had been a couple weeks ago, Fugaku had invited him to play poker with the other guys, but in the end he had called it off. Naruto was with his grandmother, he had to take that chance...

"Minato" he heard Kushina giggle as he tickled her on the screen.

He hadn't lied to his friend, he just told him he had gotten busy... he only hadn't told him how. Minato wanted to scream, to destroy that thing, to punch his friend but he couldn't move, he was transfixed.

In the back of his mind he could heard the sound of fabric, he could feel Fugaku's movements on the mattress, he could feel Fugaku's eyes on him, he could feel Fugaku's hands unbuttoning his shirt, touching his skin...

"Minato" Kushina moaned into the kiss they were sharing, it was barely audible but he could remember that day, they had sex all night long.

Fugaku's lips were on his neck as one of his hands was on his nipple. His back was against Fugaku's chest and because of their position, Minato could feel the erection poking him.

"Minato" They both whispered throatily, and as the Minato on the screen undressed her Fugaku started to stroke his member over the fabric of his clothes, undoing the button and the zipper.

"I'll show you who you really crave for" Fugaku whispered as he tried to remove Minato's jacket and shirt prompting him to wake up from his trance.

"Get off me!" Minato half screamed, pushing Fugaku off him, standing up and glancing at the screen while he undressed his wife. "How could you do something like that?!" Minato said almost hyperventilating. "Was that the reason you lent me your house?"

"Don't be a fool Minato, it was just because your new house wasn't ready and you already sold yours."

"But you planted cameras!"

"Hm" Fugaku said as he watched the screen with disdain as Kushina threw Minato over the bed jumping in one second after him.

"You, bastard!" Minato growled as his fist closed tightly, his body trembling in rage. "How dare you?!" He moved closer, ready to hit him.

Fugaku was faster though. He held Minato's hand and in a smooth movement, he turned him around, pushing his face against the mattress. As Fugaku held both of the wildly thrashing blond's hands with just one of his as he used the free one to remove Minato's pants. When Minato's pants were around his ankles, Fugaku pushed his legs apart. "No" Minato kept grunting.

"Try not to be too loud" Fugaku said as he positioned himself between Minato's legs, freeing the blond's hands as he rested his weight on Minato's back. One hand covered Minato's mouth while the other one smeared the precum over his erection. "You wouldn't want them to hear us, would you?"

"What are you thin-aaaarh!" His scream was muffled by the hand covering his mouth, small tears of pain gathering in the corner of his eyes as he rested his head on the pillow. An anguished sob filled the room along with the long digital moan Kushina let escape.

"Shhhh, it's ok," Fugaku whispered as he helped Minato take off the rest of his clothes as well as his own, waiting for the blond to adjust to the intrusion.

"Minato... oh gods Minato!" Kushina's voice filled the room.

"It is only me who can fill you," Fugaku said as he thrust once, getting the finger in return. "Oh yeah," he chuckled, "you like to delude yourself," he thrust again. "But here," Fugaku said reaching Minato's leaking erection, "you can't lie."

Fugaku smiled when he noticed Minato was biting the sheets, clutching them tightly, trying to hold back. "There is no one that knows you the way that I do," he said as he caressed the tanned skin of Minato's back, reaching his blond locks. "She will never be enough," Fugaku spat as he pulled his hair, making Minato face the screen.

"I love my wife!"

"Not like you love me."

"Asshole,"

"The one I'm fucking"

"I hate you," Minato half screamed, half pouted. Damn! How could a man like Minato pull that kind of stunt? Fugaku would never know.

"I know," Fugaku said before thrusting again, slowly just like Minato liked it.

When Minato was on all fours Fugaku could thrust slowly. He knew where Minato's prostate was by memory and if he was feeling sadistic, like he did today, he would barely hit it, pulling out before he really did, or hit it with all his force, making Minato scream so hard sometimes he even forgot to breathe. He would love to see him like that today, unable to think, to understand his own pleasurable screams, but unfortunately he couldn't... today.

Instead, he chose to move Minato's legs, making him lay flat on the bed, not once breaking their connection as he kept thrusting, loving the subtle way Minato held his butt up making it easier for him reach and thrust into that tight heat. Knowing fully well that the friction of the sheets on Minato's erection only fueled his pleasure. He caressed Minato's skin as he gently grabbed one of his legs pushing it up to Minato's chest, the blond crying out at the new level of intimacy. "Fugaku," he whispered, "you are so deep," he breathed, "so deep."

Fugaku grunted in response, not trusting his voice enough to keep quiet, enjoying beyond reason having Minato's weight under him. But it wasn't just about the pleasure this day.

Slowly Fugaku lifted his torso, gradually slowing his thrusts to a stop so that he could turn the blond around so they could face each other. Childishly Minato faced away, making him irritated. He held Minato's hips and thrust harshly making Minato scream in ecstasy as his prostate was stimulated.

"Shhh!" Fugaku smirked, thrusting again and again. Not caring if he hit Minato's prostate as watched him intensely. Watched as he bit his lower lip, as his back arched as he clutched the sheet with both hands, as his breathing was hard in an obvious attempt to keep himself from screaming again, pleading Fugaku with his eyes to stop toying with him.

"You know what I want," Fugaku said as he took one of his hands and motioned towards Minato's leg. Minato's eyes grew cold for a second, sighing in acceptance as he held both of his legs up, offering himself to the man above him.

But everything was forgotten when Fugaku thrust in again, abandoning himself to the man he loved. Kissing him when Minato placed his hands on his neck and pulled him down, drinking in his moans as their bodies slid against each other.

"Fugaku," the blond chanted his name again just before Fugaku's tongue thrust inside his mouth. He bit it in desperation. He wanted to cum. He needed to cum. But he only could once he felt Fugaku's seed filling him up. He squeezed his ass getting a throaty moan in response. He heard his name on the lips of his lover, making him crave more. He felt one of Fugaku's hands reach for something placed above his head followed by a shallow 'thud'. He didn't care though; he just wanted those hands against his skin once again.

"Minato... I'm gonna cum."

"Inside me." 'Please... just cum inside me' he squeezed his ass again and felt how the body that was covering his own tensed before the warm fluid filled him. He screamed into the kiss before his orgasm reached him.

\- - - - -

"Stop right there boys," Mikoto spoke seriously they descended the stairs.

"What?" Kushina said walking into the living room right behind her, giggling when she saw something at the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" Minato asked, his body tensing when his wife walked towards the dinner table.

"Oh you haven't noticed?" asked a giggling Mikoto, pointing at the mistletoe hanging over them.

"Now you two have to kiss" Kushina finished with a camera in her hands.

Fugaku touched Minato's back, sensing how his body relaxed. "Do we now?" he asked teasingly. Touching both Minato's cheeks with his hands, covering the sight of their mouths as he gave him a small kiss on his lips while their wives took pictures as they laughed.

"Now," Kushina said as she pointed at them, "We have some juicy blackmail material."

Minato was lost, his eyes widening at Fugaku's boldness and his wife's words... if she only knew.

"Daddy!" Naruto screamed excitedly. He laughed as his mother did, even if he didn't know what they were laughing about while waiting for his father to carry him. "Hurry up! I'm hungry!"

Itachi watched fondly as their parents started to move towards the dinner table, Naruto wasn't hungry... Itachi knew that Sasuke was the one who was hungry as his little brother had given Naruto all the cookies his mother gave them a while ago. Now it was Naruto's turn to get some food for his brother.

He observed how their mothers laughed as they served the food, how Naruto gave Sasuke some food when he was the one to get his dish first, how his father observed Minato with an emotion he couldn't quite place.

"Minato, what happened to your lip?" Kushina asked worriedly, making him jump slightly in his place.

"Nothing, he was thinking so hard, he bit himself," Fugaku answered smoothly for him, as if he was making fun of him. But when their eyes crossed, they both knew the truth. He helped his wife with the dinner as he watched how Kushina wiped lovingly the blood on Minato's lip.

It wasn't like Fugaku hated Kushina, no. She did love Minato after all, and she had given him a wonderful son. But he didn't think she was enough for Minato, she didn't understood him like he did.

And even if he resisted sometimes, he knew Minato loved him. Yes. Minato loved him as well, he felt so guilty after they had sex but Fugaku knew neither of them would let the other go, they needed each other so much.

It almost hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> You know those fics you write, then re-read after a while and wonder if you should edit the crap out of them or just erase them from the internet? LOL Yes, this is one of those, I do hope it was decent though XD   
> I would love to hear what you thought.


End file.
